diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:SI Sieben Azeroths
Auch hier nochmal: Nachdem ich einen Blick ins Arsenal geworfen habe, rate ich euch DRINGEND davon ab, NPCs (In diesem Fall Matthias Shaw, den Anführer des SI:7) ausspielen zu wollen. Ansonsten solltet ihr euch darauf einstellen, dass ich mir demnächst einen Charakter Namens Varian erstelle und euer SI:7 einfach mal auflöse. (Das war eine Übertreibung) -- 16:07, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Der Spieler hat seine Vornamenswahl nochmals überdacht. Beabsichtig war wohl auch nicht die Erschaffung eines übermächtigen Charakters. Interessant, dass sofort angenommen wird, dass ein belebter NPC seine damit einhergehende IC-Macht ausnutzen würde und deswegen direkt als Bedrohung gilt, wo auf der anderen Seite fröhlich viele Übercharaktere in Sturmwind umherlaufen und meinen ihre angebliche Macht anderen Charakteren aufzwingen zu können. (siehe Drachenspieler, Dämonenspieler, Engel - geht es noch loreunlogischer?- und nicht zu vergessen die Charaktere, denen scheinbar ein allumfassendes Können beschert wurde und dementsprechend 5-Sterne-Gerichte zubereiten, während sie auch noch die schönsten Rüstungen herstellen, Oberleutnant der Armee sind, dazu noch die Heilkunst in Perfektion beherrschen und natürlich ihre Gegner mit verbundenen Augen, auf dem Pferd im Handstand balancierend, mit ihrem epischen Schwert niederstrecken - und sich gleichzeitig auch noch die Kräuter der Umgebung anschauen, denn auch in der Kräuterkunde sind sie vorzüglich bewandert). dies, wie wohl unschwer zu erkennen, ist eine Übertreibung, leider wirklich existierender Übercharaktere, bei denen es ähnlich sagenhaft anklingt. Es war lediglich gedacht eine anerkannte Authoritätsfigur darzustellen und sogesehen als Galleonsfigur der Gilde, schmückend beizustellen - nicht um eine mächtige Figur zu bespielen. Sogesehen ein Ambientecharakter, der zum allgemeinen Rollenspiel beitragen sollte. Nun scheint sich das Problem der übermächtigen Gefahr eines belebten NPC-Charakters durch Namensumentscheidung erledigt zu haben, sodass die ganzen, wirklich übertrieben dargestellten Übercharaktere keine Konkurrenz zu fürchten brauchen. Es geht sich nicht einmal so sehr um die Macht, sondern eher darum, dass sich kein Spieler rausnehmen sollte, einen derartig bekannten NPC zu verkörpern, oder - wie ich jetzt leider vermute - dieser Person einfach mal einen Sohn anzudichten, der laut Lore nicht existiert. -- 14:45, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Da ihr ja die ganze Zeit über meinen Charakter diskutiert habt, dachte ich mir ich melde mich auch mal zu Wort. Shaw wurde von mir ausgewählt mit folgendem Hintergrund: 1. als Gallionsfigur der Gilde( es macht ja Loretechnisch mehr Sinn, wenn Shaw der Leiter des SI-7 ist) 2. Er war nie als eigenständiger, exekutiver Charakter geplant, sondern nur um an RP-Events oder Planungen als delegativer Charakter in Erscheinung zu treten. ( Eigene Erfahrungen als SL ( nur 15 jahre) zeigten mir, wenn jeder von den 10 oder 20 Spielern mit Aufträgen daher kommt, die evtl Probleme auslösen oder Loretechnisch nicht ok sind, und jeder sich auf "shaw" als NPC beruft, wir irgendwann das reinste Chaos haben,) Und ich habe mir beim Pen&Paper World of Warcraft nicht nur einmal das Recht herausgenommen, Shaw, oder andere NPCs zu spielen.. ( das Recht des Spielleiters Anm. d. Verf.) sollten trotzdem noch Fragen sein , oder Diskussionsbedarf bestehen, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung... Für solche Sachen bietet es sich einfach eher an, einen Charakter zu erfinden, der im SI:7 an hoher - nicht an höchster - Stelle steht, aber in der Lore nicht exestiert und auch keine Auswirkungen auf diese hat und sich auf diesen zu berufen, wenn es denn notwendig ist. So hat eurer Rollenspiel nicht verplichtende Auswirkungen auf andere Spieler, wie es der Fall wäre, wenn ihr Shawn irgentwelche Wörter in den Mund legt oder Handlungen vollziehen lässt, die in den Augen anderer Spieler so gar nicht zu dieser Figur passen würden. Denn im Gegensatz zu Pen&Paper gibt es hier keinen Spielleiter, der euch so ein Recht verleihen kann. Das Spiel hier ist einfach einige Nummern größer, nehmt also vieleicht auch Rücksicht darauf. 91.114.236.231 19:50, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir sehr wohl der Verantwortung und Tragweite dessen bewusst, was das spielen eines', '''aber besonders diesen NPCs, mit sich bringt. Aber wie gesagt, Shaw wird nicht am regulären RP teilnehmen, er ist '''nur' Galionsfigur der Gilde und sollten Unstimmigkeiten unter Spielern auftreten, wird er unter Umständen eingesetzt um zu schlichten und dies nicht ausarten zu lassen. Es werden Shaw weder Taten noch Worte untergeschoben, die gegen die Lore gehen. Wie will ein " willkürlich erfundener" Charakter einem Spieler gegenüber mit Autorität entgegentreten,wenn dieser einen angeblichen Brief bzw Auftrag direkt von Shaw bekam.. Aus genau aus diesem Grund werden ja fast ausschliesslich die Offiziere des SI Sieben Azeroths beim RP in Erscheinung treten ,,, Shaw wäre somit nur als letzte Instanz gedacht um Streitigkeiten zu schlichten und entsprechend loregerecht beilzulegen . RPler die ein normales (nicht überzogenes oder Loregerechtes) Verhalten an den Tag legen, werden kaum oder überhaupt nicht mit Shaw in Berührung kommen. Ich hätte ja Shaw auf lvl 1 gelassen, wenn das entsprechende RP-outfit ab Lvl 1 tragbar wäre. Ich würde sogar darum bitten das Varmont, einen Charakter von sich bei uns in der Gilde unterbringt. damit er sieht, das wir loregerechtes RP machen und Shaw weder komprimitieren noch anderweitig ausnutzen wollen. Caimbueul Ich hab das nun hier erstmal etwas verfolgt. Ich kann beide Seiten nachvollziehe. Zum einen Shaw is wirklich ein recht wichtiger Anführer einer Organisation. Vermutlich weiß das sogar der Bauer aus Westfall, wer Shaw ist. Daher bietet es sich an ihn als "Auftraggeber" / Anführer nutzen zu wollen. Anderseits kann ich auch verstehen, dass manche die Nase voll haben von Leuten die NPCs missbrauchen, damit sie sich aufpulstern können. Sollte Shaw wirklich nur genutzt wird, wenn er gebraucht wird und dann vernüftig verwendet wird. Seh ich da weniger ein Problem. Die frage ist wirklich, ob ihr das nötige Feingefühl habt dafür. Ohne nun Brum und seine Können in Frage stellen zu wollen, aber hat es einen Grund wieso gerade er? Oder darf es auch wer anderes sein? Ein Admin vom Wiki, ein anderer aus der Gilde XY, oder halt jemand dahergelaufnes der versucht das ganze Neutral zu sehen. Wobei es schonmal ein Pluspunkt ist, das ihr von euch aus auf die Idee gekommen seit, jemanden das "bewerten" zu lassen. Donnerender Schütze 08:46, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ich habe deshalb den Namen Varmont '''genommen, da er im Forum RP-Hilfe: Ansprechpartner/Mentorenaufgeführt war unter anderem mit Lorekonfirmität . es sind natürlich auch andere Admins des Wiki gern willkommen. Es sind auch Unbekannte Spieler gern gesehen, Vorraussetzung natürlich, lorekonform, keine Übercharaktere ( Dämonen, Drachen usw) vernünftiges RP, Kritikfähigkeit sollte in Maßen auch vorhanden sein.Als Offi in einigen RP-Gilden auf verschiedenen Realms weiss ich, das fehlende Kritikfähigkeit oftmals zu Ausbrüchen kommen kann, die sich auch oftmals bei anderen aufstaut, und dann das ganze Dimensionen annimmt die so dann nicht gewollt sind.So etwas versuche ich halt einfach zu vermeiden, was natürlich bei der Vielzahl der Spieler nicht ganz auszuschliessen ist aber doch zu reduzieren ist.Es freut mich natürlich das wenigstens einer sich auch mal positiv äussert und das ganze Neutral betrachtet. Dann will ich nichts gesagt haben. Wie gesagt ich versteh beide Seite, ich hab schon oft genug zu Senatoren NPCs gegriffen. Diese habe gewiss auch großes Macht/ kann schindluder getrieben werden. Da aber SI:7 sehr beliebt ist, ging es auch oft genug schief, auch ohne Shaw. Irgendwann denk passiert es das man alle, oder eherden großteil über einen Kamm schert. Beispiele dafür gibt es genug: Todesritter, Worgen, Blutelfen, Dreanei... Wenn ihr Shaw gewissenhaft und nur wenn es '''nötig ist nutzt kann es durchaus klappen. Der weg allerdings wird gewiss steinig sein. Gibt es überhaupt großartig Lore zu SI:7 und Shaw? Ich bin eher im Reich Khaz Modan daheim *schlurft in die nächste Schenke* Donnerender Schütze 13:53, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vermutung Es ist nicht das was ich vermute oder ist es ein Zufall das der neue Ansprechpartner reiiiiinnnn zufällig wieder den gleichen Nachnamen hat? -Phexlyn 13:54, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja die Vermutung liegt nahe, aber muss man sich daran Aufhängen? Jeder Name hat eine Phase wo er beliebter ist als andere, Vornamen. Für Nachname müsste man wissen die, woher das abgelitten wurde. Ich kann mir vortellen das Shaw auch ein weitverbreiter Nachname sein könnte im englischen rum. Oder um es übertrieben zu sagen: "ich schlag niemanden die Fresse ein nur weil er auch Schulze/Meier/Schmidt/Müller.... heißt." um im Deutschen Raum zu bleiben. Donnerender Schütze 14:11, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bartilein , ich hänge mich an dieser Vermutung nicht auf, ich frage einfach nur nach ;) Einfach um eine Sache zu klären und eventuelle böse Gedankengänge aus der Welt zu verbannen. Für mich kommt es nämlich grade so rüber, als hätte sich da jemand gedacht :" Oh, es kommt Mecker rein, wenn ich den "Shaw" spiele. Dann spiele ich eben rein zufällig einen Shaw Jr." Das es Nachnamen doppelt, dreifach oder vierfach gibt, streite ich nicht ab, es ist eben nur in diesem Zusammenhang etwas nennen wir es ungünstig, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. -Phexlyn 14:21, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht hab ich etwas überreagiert, da sich so auf den Namen eigeschossen wurde. Aber ich behaupte mal: "Jeder der es nötig hat der schwippschwappschwanger von "berühmten" NPC X zu sein, der ist einfallslos und weiß seinen Char nicht interesant zu gestalten." Um noch recht freundlich zu bleiben. Wobei ich die Vermutung auch hatte das sie verwandt sein könnten. Allerdings machte der Verlauf hier und auch die erste Änderung des Namens den Eindruck, dass sie die Kritik aufgenommen haben, was gemeint ist. Darauf hab ich es dann gelassen. Aber das Thema Namen kann wohl geschlossen werden, wie ich sehe. wäre nett wenn mir dennoch wer sagen könnte ob es viel Lore um SI:7 und Shaw gibt. Donnerender Schütze 14:36, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Lorekonform, soso. Wenn Beobachter Lorekonform sein müssen, warum sind es die Gildenmitglieder dann teilweise nicht? Versteht das jetzt nicht falsch, dass ist kein Angriff gegen euch, aber wenn ich einen Charakter in Sturmwnd rumlaufen sehe, die irgendeine Querflöte mit sich rumträgt, die aus Palandium, Vracassium und Tioniom besteht - alles Metalle, die im WoW Universum nicht existieren. Ja, wir sind hier leider nicht bei Markus Heitz "Zwergen" - dann finde ich diese Aussage da oben doch überdenkenswert. -- 19:11, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Was ist daran falsch, wenn auch die Beobachter Lorenkonform sind?.. Da ich ja im Moment am Hochlvln meines Mains bin, kann es schon vorkommen, das eines der bisher 6(!) Mitglieder in seinem Flagg etwas stehen hat, das uns bisher noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Und selbst wenn es im Flag stehen sollte... dann kann man es ändern. @Donnerbart... es gibt Lore über den SI-7 und Shaw, aber nicht in dem Umfang wie von anderen. Auch in den herkömmlichen WoW-Kompendien steht nicht allzuviel andres drin.Einfach mal in den gegebenen Seiten nachschauen. Laut Lore gäbe es ja nicht ein mal Worgen-Todesritter, so als kleinen Denkanstoss in den Raum stelle. Apropos Denkanstoß... wer die Seite aufmerksam gelesen hat.. es ist unten der kleine aber wichtige Absatz eingefügt..."Diese Seite befindet sich noch im Aufbau"..Was uns zu der Vermutung einlädt.. sie könnte durchaus noch verändert werden .Wir werden natürlich positive Kritik und Vorschläge immer gern annehmen. Denn gutes RP kann nur miteinander und niemals gegeneinander sein. Caimbueul wird ja mein Main werden hier in der Gilde und dort nur den Rang eines Offiziers bekleiden. Caimbueul